


Curtis Everett, A Damn Tease

by AmbieBambi



Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [11]
Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbieBambi/pseuds/AmbieBambi
Summary: What can I say, teasing smut. Smut. Kinkery Smut. Fuck Smut. Smut Smut Smut. (and a little plot kinda) NSFW Curtis Everett x Y/N
Relationships: Curtis Everett/Reader
Series: Life After Snowpiercer Drabbles/One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900303
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Curtis Everett, A Damn Tease

You had just finished checking in on a fellow passenger, nothing major, they had twisted an ankle coming out of one of the top bunks and were having issues getting around though for now, so you continued to check in on them, food, water, and to make sure they were keeping there foot elevated.

“If you dont Dante, its not gonna get better.” You chided, when did you turn into such a mother hen. He relented and settled his black and blue ankle on a pile of clothing you had made, a smirk playing on his face. 

“Better?” 

“Damn straight, didnt your mama teach you women are always right, even when we’re wrong.”

After assuring him that you were oh so proud he listened, you stepped out of his living area, distracted as you were walking and buttoning your coat, wherever in the world you all were must be freaken freezing beyond the usual frozen hell, _what was that saying, when hell freezes over? maybe it really has now._ Your train of thought wander as you swore, hot breath with every huff you gave drifting away into nothingness. Unaware of where you were going, you thumped right into something SOLID, bouncing off it slightly “oh! im sorry” Looking up you fall right into a pair of clearly amused blue orbs, his grin cocking up one side of his mouth. “Should watch where your going babygirl”

“Ah Curtis, its just you. Well Im sooooo sorry” you mutter as you look down at your buttons, still fiddling, trying to get it snug, but of course they dont properly fit the holes, having sewed on random one yourself, and your nose wrinkles in your frustrating, biting on your bottom lip in your concentration. Your not even paying attention to your man standing before you, that is until his hands came into your view, batting away your hands for a moment, and sweeping into your coat, curving around your sides where your waist dipped and pushed you back. 

“Hey- “ cut off promptly as his mouth crashed against yours, there wasnt even a chance to catch up, his tongue swiping over your teeth and plunging deep, sucking the god damn neediest moan from you as your head rushed at the sensation. _Well fuck Curtis,_ your hands went to cup his face, but he caught your wrists, and twisted them both into one long fingered hand to pin above your head, flexing his hold to dare you to try to pull away. Your eyes spring open, going a bit crosseyed trying to focus on him, being made to swallow a very MALE groan that rippled from him, his teeth dragging across your tongue tangled in his mouth and pulled on your bottom lip so that it swelled red and swollen at the sharpness of it. A slight tug on your wrists proved he wasnt letting you go anytime soon, but your attempt made his eyes glaze, pupils blown and a tsk tsk fall from his lips.

“Oh babygirl, were not quite finished yet.” 

_Fuck what does that mean?_ You might have gulped, might have looked shocked up at him, and his head lowered to brush warm breaths along your ear as he whispered darkly “You know what that does to me Y/N” _Fuckity Fuck Fuck,_ were you ever needy for him. He knew to, he was well aware at what brought you to your knees just for him. There was no shame in how he could play your body till it was a mess, he loved seeing you give it all to him. He loved you for needing him that way, a sense of pride in knowing only he could draw that all out of you till you were limp and purring. 

His nose tracing the lobe before his mouth claimed that section of your neck that made your legs shake, your body arching to feel anything now besides your many god damn fucken layer of clothing. “Curtis…. “ You whine sharply when you feel his bite in that curve, he tugged the button of your jeans loose enough so he could slip his palm between the two, growling between bruising kisses on your neck. “Spread them” _Wh-oh yes, okay._ Barely registering what he wanted, you shuffled your legs apart, not entirely graceful since he had ALL your senses haywired, every nerve rigidly at attention, and you were held tight as could be.

“Loosen my wrists?”

“Not till I get what I want Babygirl, try to keep quiet.”

His palm pressed against your mound, which rippled you, and he slid your wrists higher, his frame still dwarfing you although he had you tip toed just about. The broadness of his shoulders, and the sweeping of the layers of his long coat kept you blocked from any prying eyes nearby. Well you hoped, right now your moans you tried muffling as best you could was failing miserably as you bit the inside of your cheek. The pads of his fingers massaged your folds. “Hmmm, I know you got to be wetter then that.” He mused as his fingertip slipped between them, sensitive to the touch you bury your face in his shoulder, as he swirled around your entrance first, spreading the gathering arousal to make you slick, spreading to your bundle of nerves that heated you, grinding yourself into his palm for that pressure. 

“Just like I thought, all wet and needing, look at you.” He swiped his tongue over the marks he left on your neck and watched you, his jaw clenching hard as your panted, rocking your hips as much as possible, a look of pure unabashed _fill me, fuck me raw_ need was now plastered on your features. So he gave you that, with his fingers. Folding all but two, they teased your entrance before sliding in, so easily as he had primed you for this, a satisfying sigh coming from you. It was full, his fingers were blissfully long and thick, it wasnt his cock, but it was still very much his touch, and that was all you craved. 

“You going to look this pretty for my cock later?” He inquired, taking those first pumps to draw you tight, making your channel clasp around him, so sensitive against his rugged calloused fingertips that it caused you to vibrate in his hold. Fuck you wanted to hold, grasp, pull him in closer, and he must have sensed that cause he closed the slight gap between you two, his chest tight against your heaving one, your face hiding in his neck now as he sped his fingers, curling them to hit all that he could. His palm was slick with your juices, the heel grinding now into your clit to make you cry into his jacketed shoulder. It turned a few heads, but nothing to alarming, thankfully they didnt go check it out.

“You didnt answer me. And your being awful loud you know.” Curtis chuckled softly, brushing along your sweet, _bring me to orgasm all over you_ spot. “Ahhh, there we go, come on baby, cum all over my hand.” 

Sure enough that did it, you sobbed against him as it flooded you, reeling was the best way to describe it. Your vision sparkled and went out of focus, and you couldnt draw in enough air to stop the burn, your fingers locked above you dug into his hand sharply to keep yourself grounded. All all you could feel around, inside, crushing you was Curtis. He released his hold, and your arms fell around his neck, to hold on. He eased you back to your feet, kissing your lips softer to bring you back around to him. “Just hold still Y/N… “ He stated as he started to straighten your pants, rebuttoning them for you. Yes you were going to hold still, weak legged as you felt at the moment. 

“Damn, is Y/N okay? we could hear her crying almost at the other end” Edgar was jogging up the aisle, completely oblivious at the moment. 

Curtis looked over his shoulder and just grinned, preparing his lie to the younger member of the train. “Oh Y/N is okay, arnt you baby?” 

You flush a bit, trying to cover your slight embarrassment at the idea of being caught. “Oh you know, this giant lug snuck up on me.” You swatted at Curtis’s chest, flashing him a mock glare as he now buttoned up your coat for you, _funny how he has no issues with this._

“Sorry Baby, guess you werent paying attention, were ya?”

Edgar looked slightly confused at the two of them and shrugged “Well okay I guess, weird it would make her cry though.” Fuck were you ten shades of pink at this point, and Curtis, well he certainly had a proud as hell look on his face, _the bastard._ Your mind echoed your thoughts when you glanced up and saw that. 

“But we need you to come look at something right quick Curtis” 

“Be right there, give me a second.” And as Edgar jotted away, he finished up the last button on your coat, and pressed his forehead to yours. “See you later my girl” A term of endearment, yea, you were his, there was no denying that. A kiss on the tip of your nose, and he was headed down the aisle. A tingling between your thighs still ached with desire, and you tried to simmer it down, again your thoughts turned to cussing him out, in the most loving way. _Damn that man for making you this way._ Watching him walk away, you could see him bring the fingers up he just fucked you with, sucking on them before dissapearing from view. Fuck you loved him.

Hours later, a group of you were hanging out, chatting while picking at your daily rations of protein blocks. Curtis had you sitting between his thighs, back leaning against his chest, your own legs stretched out before you, criss crossed at the ankle. You were laughing at something Edgar was asking about, talking about “the good old days” like usual. It was good to remember some of what life used to be like, a goal to work towards still. Grey was sitting on a top bunk nearby, his legs dangling over the edge, joining in on the conversation this evening. “I bet I would love to do taekwondo, I learned all ive been able to from the people on here, how far did you get Curtis?” Curtis set aside his protein block, cleaning his fingers off on a rag in one of his pockets. 

“Oh not to far, and I was more into karate then taekwondo, more fists, less feet.” 

Edgar piped up, throwing a couple fake punches in the air “Sounds more my style.”

Promptly Edgar and Grey got into a discussion on which was better, and you nibbled on your block listening when you felt Curtis push you forward slightly to sit up a bit, and a hand slid under your clothing to press warmly against your back and slid around to lightly grasp your stomach, massaging lightly. You tip your head a bit to look up at him, but his face remained blank, once in a while bringing up a point to either boys favor, keeping the debate going. 

You squirm a bit and his hand presses against your stomach, making you lean back into him. Surprise! his erection is nudged against your ass, _payback for earlier._ You grind back a bit as if getting comfy again, and behind you you can feel him inhale sharply, his hold biting a bit to still you. Pretty damn proud _Take that buddy._ Oh paybacks a bitch, as you were about to find out. It all started with him splaying his hand just under your breasts. Your breathing quickened as you peeked down, and clearly couldn’t see his hand under all the shirts and jackets you had on. _Oh fuck,_ maybe you shouldn’t have teased earlier. 

It was a brush of fingertips tracing along the curve, not so bad considering. A light squeeze as he felt the weight, his other hand coming to lope around your midsection and held you in close. “well you could just combine the two styles? It doesnt hurt to be trained in multiple styles after all.” Curtis said from behind you, clearly not planning on stopping teasing anytime soon. This launched a whole other platform of ideas for them to mull over. His fingers came to roll your nipple, now that was more intense, inhaling sharply at the sting.

You tip your head back, pretending you heard something above you, closing your eyes and biting your lip, it hurt enough for a second to distract you from how he was rolling that nub. But Curtis was well aware what you were trying to do, and took a languid tug on it. A moan escaping turned into you pretending to cough, thumping your back lightly against his chest in retaliation. His mouth hovered near your ear when no one was clearly paying attention to you and he asked innocently “You okay baby?” Rolling your eyes, you can feel your face going bright red as he switched sides, a light squeeze to your breast as he cupped it in his palm and circling the aerola, following just by the touch of his fingers. It would pebble, grow sensitive and a slight pinch and tug would send heat spiraling in your lower belly. _Fuck stop, no dont stop, harder._ “Yea, I’m still trying to picture you doing karate” is your voice sultry? God you hoped it wasn’t. 

“Well yes babygirl, I was quite good with my hands. Told I have quite the talent with them.” _Yes, I said that the other night after he had them all over you._ Your mind scrambling as he kissed the back of your neck, seemingly in a loving innocent gesture to any watching them. Another tug, another twist and your hand rested against his thigh, now having ditched the protein block. Were you hungry? Fuck yes, but not for that. Your fingers dug into his thigh urgently, and you could feel his erection pressing so damn hard against you. It actually made your mouth water, being so aroused was dragging your mind in all sorts of directions. 

His hand dipped lower, still all the clothes hiding his intentions to anyone but you. Your thighs clenched, and he nipped in warning at your ear, so you let his hand slip between, circling your sensitized nerves gently, actually barely touching you this time around. Who would have guessed it would make your head buzz, that barely there touch was just wanting it to be harder, not this teasing crap. You dragged your legs up to bend, tugging the length of your coat to slide over your knees and keep you thighs and anything above covered from sight, giving him more room but _Noooooo,_ hekept his touch just barely there, hard enough to make your juices flow. 

“What do you think Y/N?” _What? who said that? Oh yea you were supposed to be conversing._ Grey looked down at you waiting _What the hell was the question?_

“Huh?” You croaked out, and behind you, you could feel Curtis shaking slightly with silent laughter. 

“We should set up something, like a class or training session with the kids, learn some defense moves.”

You kind of just blink at him a moment, trying to sort what Grey just said through the fogginess of your brain. _God Damn you Curtis_. Grey kinda makes a so motion with his hand to draw out an answer. “Uh yea, of course. Thats a great idea. Curtis, you gonna show them some epic moves of yours?” Tipping your head back now to look at him, although his face stayed smooth, his eyes though. Oh they betrayed him every time. Blue amused orbs, his pupils dilating a bit, and he gave one last drag across your clit, making you inhale sharply and bite your cheek once more to keep from releasing that moan trapped in your throat. Pulling his hand away, and resting it now against your hip, he grinned. 

“Oh absolutely baby, we got plenty of time, and the kids will all love it. Grey and Edgar, you two should ask around, see if anyone else wants to do it to.” He suggested while letting his fingers trace your hip. 

“Alright, sounds like a good idea.” Grey slid off the bunk, stretching. “I better go check on Gilliam, see if he needs anything.” Curtis slipped his hand back around to your back, slipped out from under your clothing and patted your thigh to indicate he wanted you to move. “You know what I will come back with you.” Your brows furrowed in frustration _Ugh, why cant we finish?!_ you pondered as he tapped you again a bit harder this time and you shifted away, pushing up and holding your hand out to him to help him up. 

“Will you be coming to bed soon?” You faked a yawn, rubbing at your eyes. Sure there was a smirk plastered on your face, I mean, you were thoroughly turned on, a bite to your lip showing your eagerness. Cutis rubbed your arms and kissed your forehead. “Oh sometime, why dont you go on ahead without me darling.” Tipping your head in a _You cant be serious, are you kidding me, you gotta be kidding me, CURTIS!_ “Come on Grey, he will be waiting.” And he released you, leaving you gaping after him. 

Edgar got up to, yawning a bit. “Know what, I agree, I am tired to.” He slung an arm around your shoulders and you let him lead you towards your sleeping area, the poor boy, he seriously had no clue about anything apparently. Shuffling as you huffed a bit, what kind of game was Curtis playing at. Now you were aching all over, even the clothing brushing against you was just damn irritating. He paused when you two reached your sleeping areas. “Good night Y/N, your sure your okay from earlier? You sounded really distressed.” _That wasnt distress dear Edgar_

“Absolutely, dont worry about me.” Plastering a smile on your face and a quick hug embrace goodnight, you climb yourself up into your bunk to wait. You knelt in the middle, tugging at your buttons, and cursing them as now they got stuck in the damn holes “Jesus fucking christ almighty” You sputter as one flings across the bunk to bounce sharply off the wall. This elicits more curses, more sighs of frustration. It was this moment Curtis decides to return, hanging off the edge on the metal frame, watching at you tug at your coat, causing him to laugh deep in his chest. You growl at him and sigh in defeat “Curtissssss, I hate this thing.” 

“I can tell…. I on the other hand think its my favorite.” He finished hauling himself up and went to help, making quick work of it while you pouted a bit. Your bottom lip pushed out slightly. He swiped his tongue over it, drawing you in a kiss. Breaking back just as quickly, just when you were really falling into it. 

“And what was that about today? Hmmm?” 

He lifted your arms to roll your shirts over your head, and you wriggled out, looking up at him with an expectation. His hands moved to your pants next unbuttoning them. “Were you disappointed by any of it Babygirl?” 

You rolled your hips and shimmied yourself out of your pants, his fingers tracing the thin elastic band of your panties. “No! Fuck Curtis you were driving me INSANE” you stressed the word “And what if someone saw you fingering me?” 

He smirked, wiggling his brows as he dragged your panties down, without paying attention to his actions, completely caught up in the conversation, you assist him, lifting a leg out of each side. “The whole point Y/N is not getting caught, I think I did pretty good considering how into it you got.” You stuck your tongue out at him and quickly he grabbed your chin, holding you still. “And right now, I can think of something you can do with your tongue that I have been thinking about all day.” Your eyes widened and you nod, clearly knowing how much of a hard on he had from earlier. Unfortunately the area was cramped, so you pulled back to give him room, and he fell back to lean on his back, undoing his pants and sliding them down, you in your excitement assisted, grabbing them by the ankles and yanking them off. His hand wrapped around the base of his cock, which stood rigid, throbbing, and made you clench your thighs at seeing how thick he was. “Alright baby girl, come on over” 

“Wait, I just wanna….” Your bare hands ran over your naked body, and you shocked looked down at yourself “What the hell, Curtis you undressed me already?! How do you always do that?” 

He laughed hard, his head tipping back, his his hand pumped himself a few times turning that laugh into a groan. “Someone wasnt paying attention again, cause you helped me get them all off. Now you going to make me wait all night?” 

“well….. you have been distracting me all day”

Crawling across the bunk, sliding up between his legs, he was still propped on a elbow, watching you. A lick of your lips made him shudder, you knew, you knew how much you both loved this, his taste would be branded on your tongue for days, that he would be thinking of your lips stretching around him. Your hands placed around his, taking over the motions as his fell away, sliding up your arms. You purred softly as the tip of your tongue peeked from your mouth, and went to slide over the head, a silken warmth that increased as you started to lap along the underside, traveling the ridge back up, and wrap your pretty lips right around him, drawing him in. 

“Fuck Y/N” he groaned from gritted teeth, his fingers plunging into your hair, and grasping lightly for now. Your hands slid up and down his thighs while rolling your eyes to look up at him. Bobbing your head, drawing him in further each time, getting accustomed to his size “Your so good to me Babygirl, so fucken good” His hands directed your movements a little more, and you cupped his balls, rolling them and gently squeezing to add to his excitement. If you were able to smirk you would, cause you could feel him jutting his hips to meet you, and now were swallowing around him, making him moan and groan rather uncontrollably. _See Curtis, two could play at your game_. Popping your lips from him, swiping your tongue around that head like a god damn sucker, it was fucken dirty and filthy, and glancing up at him hissing as he threw his head back, you fucken loved it. Swiping your tongue over your lips, and swallowing him again, breathing sharply through your nose as you hollowed your cheeks, his velvet hardness dominating your mouth. 

“Fuck Y/N, you gotta stop….. “ As he kept moving your head, you could see his chest heaving with exertion. His hand fisting sharply in your hair and tugging your head back, your mouth popping from him. “Flip over, ass in air” He gritted out at you, releasing his hold, you push back away from him, and arch up to a kneel, shifting so your back was to him. Tipping your head back, you slide your hair over your shoulder and gather it into a ponytail, looking over your shoulder at him as he adjusted himself, coming up behind you and his rather large hand snapped against your ass “I said Ass in air now Babygirl.” His hands pushed against your shoulder, and down you went, your arms stretching out in front of you and face turning sideways to rest on the bedding, biting your lip with anticipation. His hands slid along your back and over the swell of your hips, down the globes of your ass, just admiring you at this moment. Fuck you were nothing but pure lust and love for him, the fact you even wanted this made him the luckiest man on the train in his opinion. 

You give a light wiggle and look over your shoulder, and he smacks his hand this time against your mound, making you gasp. “Patience baby, I have to properly appreciate this gift.” His fingers went to rub between your folds to give you something to tide you over for a moment, dipping his head to kiss the dimples in your lower back, and grabbing the base of your ponytail to wrap in his fisted hand, pulling it back enough to tip your head back. You whine now, after a day of his teasing, you were so damn needy, a mess, he turned you into a hot needing fucken mess. When you felt him slide the tip of his cock between the folds you press back “Oh Curtis…. fuck me hard please.” 

Jerking your hair slightly, his other hand bracing your hip, a hard hold as the fingers dug in, and with a hard thrust, you jerked forward sightly still and cried out. Now that was more like it, the angle he had you left you feeling stretched, full, good. Rocking yourself back further, your ass grinding in against him, he let your hip go and grabbed your ass, using it to jerk your forward and pull you back, his own hips slamming forward to echo the sound of slapping bodies filling your space. “Fuck fuck fuck” You chanted, your arms stretching out before you and grabbing at the bedding, twisting your hands into it tightly. Your head jerked, the amount he was pulling making it sear, your whole body so hot, pulsing, every pull and smack burning. His cock so thick and hard stretching you tight, almost painful, but the best kind of pain, one you would feel for days. 

“Fuck Babygirl” He sputtered as his chest dropped over your back, kissing your neck and biting the curve of your shoulder, he never removed his shirts, the itchy wool of the sweater burning against your back, but it really was just a sensation at the back of your mind. His arm released your ass, a handgrip bright red where he had a hold, and clamped his arm around your chest, pulling you back as he leaned into a sit, you half dragged the blankets up with you till you let go, seeking, seeking for anything to grab, reaching over your head, and sliding into his hair, scratching nails against his scalp, a cry forming in your chest. 

Dragging his mouth from your neck, his hand coming to squeeze around your neck and tipping your head back, biting on your lobe as he growled out his demand. “Your gonna cum now Babygirl, all over me.” His other hand released around your chest, and slipped at the junction of your legs, touching where you two joined, gathering arousal to coat around your bundle of nerves, it was swollen, sore now and ached with a hot impulsive lust. Curtis demanded it and a roll of your hip so his cock dragged through your channel, bringing you there. You bucked wildly, erratic as you rode him, crying his name while he brought you through to the end, spirals of orgasm overtaking you while you fell back forward, trying to catch your breath. 

Pulling from you just in time, squirts of hot seed spread over your back side and lower back, and he to slid forward, his hands sliding deeply along your arching tight muscles, kissing up your back and nuzzling the back of your neck. “Give me a second babygirl” he muttered, and you stretched to lay on your stomach, not moving, you know he would take care of you in a minute, he always did. Feathering now soft kisses along your shoulder, he pushed himself up and sought out a cloth to clean you off. When he wiped it off, gentle in his administration, his palm smoothed over your ass where he grasped you “Mmmhhh, your gonna have a mark for a few days babygirl.” 

You giggled into the messed up bedding, lifting your head to look over your shoulder. “Worth it, I would let you mark up that other side, then I really be sore sitting down.” He laughed and scooped you up, folding easily into his arms while he settled you two back where you normally slept, his feet kicking the other end back to being semi straightened out. Your head rested on the center of his chest, and you let your hand slide over the remaining spanse, the softness of his hair tickling the center of your palm. He reached down to brush the loosened hair back from your face, and with a gentle tug, he loosened the tie holding your ponytail in place, and spread it over your shoulders, brushing his fingers through it, kissing your forehead in a gentle loving manner. “Thank you for today babygirl.” 

Rising your gaze from what felt like heavy lids, you grinned and rubbed your face against his chest, god he felt so good. Rough or gentle, you craved it all. “Handsome, your kidding right? Speaking for woman kind, holy fuck that was…. MMmmmhmmm good.” He laughed deeply, his whole body falling into it, you stole a kiss on his lips, rubbing your nose against his “And as your woman, your extremely satisfied woman, I feel like I owe you a bit of something. Dont worry mister. I will pay it back when least expected.” 

His brows arched, blue eyes flashing at you with amusement in the darkness, you couldnt see them well, but you knew at this point that look, the one that said _Oh Yea Baby_. “Well call me intrigued, I look forward to that.” 

“Course you do handsome” Stealing another kiss, and wriggling to get comfy, sliding off his chest, turning on your hip and cuddling in his chest. “I love you Curtis, lets play this game again.” 

“Love you to Y/N, theres always tomorrow.” 


End file.
